


Little Victories

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after Ari and Toby's first kiss, they have other kisses. Unfortunately, they're holding up the rest of the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Victories

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Маленькие победы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234251) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



> So I guess I'm pioneering this fandom's ao3 presence... If you haven't watched the amazing web series "Whatever This Is." go watch it right now because it's the most amazing thing ever. Ari\Toby OTP 5ever.

Ari couldn't believe he was doing this. Hadn't he _just_ sworn off romantic relationships for good? But he couldn't complain- anything but. Because exhaustion had settled in hours ago. He'd never felt farther from where he was. When he'd started putting two and two together, he started coming back to himself. When he saw Toby in the van, the haze of exhaustion dissipated, giving him the potential to be totally there. And when he listened to Toby's story, he knew that he wouldn't- couldn't- be in two places at once around Toby. By the time they were leaning towards each other, he was totally, completely in the moment, and it was amazing and confusing and energizing and he had no idea why he'd ever thought this was a bad idea. 

Toby was starting to think that this victory wasn't as little as Ari wanted to make it out to be. Two levels of needing _exactly this_ were converging into a single point of satisfaction and relief. He'd needed someone to comfort him after the shooting, but he'd needed Ari even longer- ever since they'd started working together. It was finally happening, and it felt _so fucking good._

-o0o-

Outside the van, the rest of the crew had gathered, no one wanting to intrude upon whatever was going down inside.

"Well, what're we gonna do?" Dana asked, whispering. "I dunno about you guys, but I wanna go home. Who knows how long they'll be in there if we don't do something."

"We can just wait 'em out," Sam mumbled.

"No, no, we should probably get them out of there," Oscar muttered. "But I am _not_ going to be the one to open that door." He shuddered.

The three grew momentarily silent as they heard moaning coming from the van. 

Oscar sighed angrily. "That is _it,_ Sam, you get them out of that van or so help me-"

"Aw, c'mon. We can give 'em a little alone time, can't we?"

"They can be as alone as they want any time they want, just as long as it's not at _work_."

"Why don't you do it?"

"You're his roommate. You've probably walked in on him doing unspeakable things. I have not, and I _will_ not start now."

"Dude. Be cool, Oscar the Grouch."

"I'm going to pretend you did _not_ just say that and repeat this one more time: Open. That. _Door._ "

"GUYS!" Dana shouted suddenly. "CAN YOU STOP FUCKING FOR TWO SECONDS SO WE CAN GET OUR STUFF IN THE VAN?"

The three other crew members heard mumbled swears from the van, and then Toby and Ari emerged, both of them disheveled and blushing profusely. "...Hi," murmured Toby, waving awkwardly. Sam made to say something, but Ari's glare silenced him.

"Thank you," said Dana in a falsely-sweet tone.

-o0o-

It was hard to resist the temptation to tease on the ride back, but, after a few remarks, Ari and Toby were left alone. This may have had something to do with the fact that, not five minutes into the ride, Ari was completely out, his head resting on Toby's shoulder. Toby smiled blissfully and wrapped his arms around Ari, thinking that each single, isolated second spent this way was a little victory in and of itself.


End file.
